Malfoy's Mary Sue
by Shichinintai'sGoddess
Summary: MARY SUE!Malfoy has a new girlfriend! What is wrong with her?


Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends when it called another girl sitting next to the Bloody Baron. "Hellsing, Emilia" the girl stood up smirking, she looked unusual for a girl. She had very long hair in the front and very short hair in the back. It was black, stripped with sapphire blue streaks. Her eyes, oh her eyes, a beautiful, no not beautiful, electrifying, glassy, orbs that could rival the beauty of the most beautiful pearl.

She stalked up to the stool, passing, Malfoy on his way to his friends. They exchanged friendly nods of acknowledgement as they passed each other.

She stepped up to the stool gracefully turning her angelica body to face the main door, her back to the teachers, as she sat balancing her weight even so that her body sat relaxed on the hard wooden stool.

stared at the girl placing the hat on her head. Emilia giggled when it slipped passed her eyes. fixed it back onto her head, a small smile graced its self upon her lips, and a candle flickered making a beautiful glare dance upon her face.

Emilia smiled up at her grandmother.

The hat deliberated over her for a moment, before shouting something unintelligible. The whole blinked, and watched as the girl stood smoothly and glided over to the Slytherin side seating herself down softly next to Malfoy.

'Oh,' was the collective thought, 'It said Slytherin'

With that misplaced and untrue thought, the sorting commenced.

Malfoy slung his arm across Emilia's shoulders tugging her into his chest protectively, as he gloated about his 'girlfriend'. Emilia just smiled, rising a delicate eyebrow at his tactics. She sat awkwardly next to/on Malfoy.

Emilia felt someone wave his/her hand in front of her face. "Huh?" she said rolling her eyes annoyed at what they were doing. A simple replay can from a small voice. "Are you blind?" that small comment set her off for some reason, maybe because the voice was just plain aggravating. "No Dip Sherlock!" Emilia said rolling her eyes, a growl rumbled in the back of her throat warning the boy to do something else to annoy her.

"Why?" The same voice came again. Emilia let out a breathe slowly calming her nerves. Emilia noticed Malfoy stopped gloating now paying attention to her and the boy's conversation. Malfoy rubbed her arms soothingly.

Emilia sighed, "It was an accident." Emilia answered lowering her head down. Her unseeing eyes gazing into nothing as her small fingers laced their way with Malfoy's.

Malfoy put his chin on her shoulder breathing in her entrancing perfume, 'roses and lilies' he thought unconsciously breathing in more. He felt Emilia's back rise as her breathe began to become labored as she sobbed, tears falling from her sightless eyes.

"Emilia, Oh Emilia, I am sorry" Malfoy let a tear escape his eye landing on her cheek mingling with her tears. "Draco, don't be sorry it wasn't your fault. Why do you keep blaming your self?" Emilia asked turning her head a little to close to his because she brushed her lips against his cheek.

They both gasped, blushing and looking the other way. "Sorry" Emilia blushed bright red when he wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her. "No Im sorry" His eyes drooped down with sadness.

"It was my fault that you lost your eye sight, I should have known better then to cast that spell to fix your eye when that guy punched you." Malfoy breathe began to get faster as he started to cry.

Emilia brought him closer to her as she said sweet nothings into his ear as he buried his head into her hair sobbing.

Oh Emilia, Oh Emilia, Im sorry,

_**Please Make Copies and Pass Around TO EVERYONE!!!!!!**_

**A black ****man**** walked into a cafe early one morning and noticed that he is the only black person in there... As he sat down he noticed that a white man was sitting behind him. The white man said, "Coloured people are not allowed in here!" The black man replied... " When I was born I was BLACK when I grew up I was BLACK, when I'm sick I'm BLACK, when I'm in the sun I'm BLACK, when I'm cold I'm BLACK and when I die I'm BLACK!!! But You Sir... When you were born you were ****pink,**** when you're sick you turn ****green****, when you stay in the sun you're ****red,**** when you're cold you turn ****blue**** and when you die you turn ****purple****!! And yet you have the nerve to call me ****c****o****l****o****u****r****e****d****!" The black man turned around and the white man walked away!!"STOP RACISM"!**


End file.
